


New Home

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: A distress signal is coming from a pod heading towards earth and the Autobots are hoping its one of their own.While they do get their wish, they also gain more than they bargained for in having to care for one of the mechs from the pod.Old friends reunite and some old wounds are opened in the process.Will these new arrivals be able to make earth feel like home to them like the others have?





	1. Project Pod Recovery

As soon as the report of a pod with an unidentified alignment signal came in at the Autobot base, emotions of unease and excitement began circling around it's memebers. The last time a pod sending out a signal had been found on Earth, Smokescreen had been inside it. With their original base destroyed and now living at a human military base, they had a tad bit more room than before. Hopes were high yet skeptical as the members of Team Prime hoped for another Autobot to arrive and help defeat Megatron and the Decepticons once and for all. Gathering their nerve all the Autobots entered their newly constructed ground bridge to the crash coordinates of the pod.

Arriving on the scene, the Decpeticons had made it there ahead of them and were firing at the pod. Red blaster fire bounced off the pod's plating and blue blaster fire came from near the pod's hatch. Getting a bit closer, Bumblebee perked up as he heard a familiar voice.

"Man you Cons' always gotta be in some bots business don't ya?! Get slagged!"

Bumblebee instantly began firing at the Decpeticons, recognizing the voice as none other than Jazz. A loyal Autobot and top notch special ops mech. Optimus soon joined him after recognizing the voice as well, and with Optimus joining in all the other Autobots did as well. 

Soon the Decepticons were defeated and Jazz rushed up to Bumblebee, wrapping him in a tight hug." Bee! Man am I glad ta see you and the ol crew!" He said excitedly. He then turned to the pod with a small smile on his faceplate and spoke." Hey it's all clear now. Ya can come out now." He called out to the pod.

"You better not be joking Jazz or I swear to…" The complaining mech stepped out of the pod and froze in his tracks as he saw all the Autobots, especially Optimus.

Optimus' optics widened and cycled as he let his faceguard retract and a smile broke out on his faceplate." Prowl!" Optimus said in shock and excitement.

Prowl just stood there stunned, until Jazz walked back to him and took his servo." C'mon Prowler, don' just stand there like a trainin dummy." He said and pulled him along towards the rest of the group. 

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Prowl blushed a bit and looked down." I'm sorry I just…never expected to actually see any fellow Autobots on this little dirt ball of a planet, especially not you Optimus sir." He stated and rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

Optimus simply smiled and glasped Prowl's shoulder in his hand." Welcome to Earth old friend." He said happily and nodded to Ratchet who then commed Raph at the base to open a ground bridge at their location. 

Arcee stared at Prowl and Jazz for a moment, remember some of the interactions they had during the war on Cybertron. She then realized that Jazz appeared completely the same, but Prowl looked as though he had gained some protoform weight. She smirked and then spoke." Hey Prowl, they have an abundance of energon goodies where you and Jazz were hiding out?" She teased. She had always teased him in the past.

Prowl looked down at his midsection and frowned a little bit then looked away from Arcee, seeming offended. Jazz simply snickered and patted Prowl on the back." Prowler don' be like that. Cee' jus' doesn't know a carryin' mech when she sees one." He stated. 

Arcee sputtered in shock, Bumblebee let out a gaspy warble, and Bulkhead gaped at the two mechs.

Bulkhead was the first one to speak up after the awkward silence." Carrying? Like…like a sparkling?!" He asked in shock, optics bright. 

Prowl nodded a little bit while Jazz nodded vigorously. Jazz's face was a beyond excited grin as he spoke." Yeah an' I'm the lil bitlet's sire. Ain't that right Prowler?" He said looked proud. Prowl just grumbled and looked away from Jazz and the other mechs. 

Jazz sighed a bit and patted Prowl's back a bit." Sorry Prowler. I know you ain't feelin that great right now." He apologized and his grin fell to a small smile instead.

Soon the ground bridge appeared and the group walked through it. Optimus was the first to speak up after the bridge closed." Prowl and Jazz, welcome to Earth. Your new home for the time being."


	2. Already Complicated

Arriving at the base, Prowl immediately sat down on the nearest seat and huffed. He looked ill. With great concern in his voice and optics Optimus spoke." Prowl do you need to have Ratchet give you an examination?" 

Prowl's optics lit bright as he yelled a rather angry sounding "NO" before flushing in embarrassment and covering his face with his hands." I apologize I didn't mean for it to sound like that its just…" Prowl said quietly. 

Jazz placed a reassuring hand on his mate's shoulder and smiled calmingly." It's alright Prowler. I'm sure Ratchet and Optimus know that carryin' mechs can be a lil moody sometimes. Am I right?" He suggested smiling at the two in question, trying to rid Prowl of his anxiety and stress. 

Ratchet nodded and crossed his arms." Of course, though if I were to guess why you had that mood swing it would be because of the ground bridge. Since you're carrying, bridges can cause temporary nausea. Is that what you're feeling?" 

Prowl doubled over a bit more and nodded." I feel like I'm going to purge." He whined and looked up at Jazz pleadingly. 

Jazz simply smiled a bit wider and gently rubbed Prowl's back plating." It's aight Prowler. It'll pass soon, don' you worry." He said and gently kissed Prowl's forehead, causing the tactician to blush and his doorwings to flutter. 

Optimus looked at the two fondly and smiled, gesturing towards a corridor in the base." Once you are feeling well enough to stand, there is an empty room for the both of you. I made sure to have our human liaison Agent Fowler deliver some energon cubes in there as well if you're both hungry." He said kindly before moving towards the hangar base door." Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to discuss with Agent Fowler elsewhere. Try to rest and get comfortable while you're here. If you require anything, simply ask Ratchet or anyone else around for assistance." 

Jazz grinned at that and nodded." Thanks Prime, will do!" He said and watched as Optimus transformed and drove off. Looking around the base, he soon laid optics on Bumblebee watching a small human made box with an even smaller looking human." Hey Bee! Who's the organic?" Jazz asked as he approached them, letting Prowl have some time to collect himself alone. 

Bumblebee looked up at Jazz and fluttered his doorwings excitedly." This is Raf! He's my totally awesome human partner. Raph, this is my good friend Jazz." He bleeped, gesturing between the two of them to introduce each other.

Raph got off the sofa and smiled wide at the new Team Prime member." Hi Jazz, it's really nice to meet another friend of Bee's." He said politely and on instinct stuck out his hand to shake.

Jazz chuckled a little bit and gently shook Raph's hand with his own giant one." Nice ta meet ya too Raph. Glad Bee made some new good friends while I was gone." He said happily and grinned at the human. 

Raph smiled happily at that, and soon went back to watching the tv. Just as he did that, Prowl walked over and looked at him with a bit of concern before whispering to Jazz." They have organic partners? I'm not gonna have to get one am I?" He asked with a grimace, still looking a bit ground bridge-lagged.

Jazz chuckled a bit and wrapped an arm around his mate's hip." I wouldn't worry bout it Prowler. Seems like there's only three humans here and plenty of mechs without human partners." He mused and smiled reassuringly at him, walking off towards Ratchet to see what he was doing. 

Prowl nodded and looked around the base, noticing Bulkhead playing lob-ball with Wheeljack while a small organic female loudly cheered them on. He then turned around towards Arcee to see her talking to her organic male partner about top speeds and other such trivial nonsense. His doorwings then stood up in surprise as he heard a shout.

"HEADS UP!!" Wheeljack called out as Bulkhead had missed the lob-ball and it was coming striaght for Prowl. 

Prowl let out a yell of fear, only having time to put his servos up to protect his chassis and helm from damage. He offlined his optics from not wanting to see the lob-ball hit him, but surprisingly no pain from the high speed impact of the ball came. Onlining his optics, Prowl gasped as Jazz was suddenly in front of him, holding the lob-ball tightly with his teeth gritted from the exertion and his face screwed in a protectively hostile expression. 

Some sighs of relief came from the humans and mechs in the room, Bulkhead rushing over and taking the ball from Jazz." Oh Primus Jazz, I'm so sorry! I couldn't catch it in time." Bulkhead said, hanging his head low and looking rather ashamed of himself. 

Jazz shook his helm and smiled a little, trying to calm himself with some steadying vents." It's aight big mech. Just try to be more careful from now on. My sire codin can't always come through to save the day." He said and turned to look at Prowl." You and the bitlet aight Prowler?" He asked with a worried pout.

Prowl nodded, servos clasped over his chassis protectively." I…I'm alright Jazz. Are you? That lob-ball was thrown pretty hard for a mech your size compared to Bulkhead." He asked and took Jazz's servos, looking them over for damage. Luckily he only saw some scuffs from the impact. 

Jazz smiled a little and bumped his forehelm against Prowl's." I'm aight. Don worry bout me, my sire coding made me not feel a dang thing." He said in a soothing voice. 

Soon a high pitch voice spoke form the ledge near the tv. It was Miko." Hey! What's this 'sire coding' you guys keep talking about? You like a cybertronian king or something?" She asked. 

Ratchet sighed and shook his helm." Sire coding is something soon to be sire mechs have unlock when their mate is carrying. It allows them to protect their mate easier during the caring period by doing this like dulling pain receptors, increasing audial functions, increasing fuel efficiency, etc." Ratchet explained. 

Jack looked over from where he and Arcee were with a curious expression." So a sire is like a dad right?" He asked to which Arcee nodded.

Ratchet nodded in agreement." Yes it is and a carrier is like a human mother, although all cybertronians are capable of siring and carrying sparklings. Well carrying as long as their spark chamber is in good condition and their gestation tank hasn't been removed or damaged." He explained." Prowl has a bit to go yet before he has his sparkling. Hopefully the Decepticons won't cause any complications by having any of us away due to missions or combat." He said and sighed, returning to his work.

Miko looked up at Prowl in awe, a large grin spreading across her face." WOAH! So like you're gonna have a baby? That's so cool! Can I see!? Can I feel!?" She asked excitedly bouncing up and down in anticipation. 

Prowl grimaced and looked at Jazz pleadingly, not knowing how the others would react to him denying the human's request. He was also extremely uncomfortable with the idea of a strange organic feeling him, and by extension his sparkling, up." Well um…" He mumbled, doorwings sagging and twitching from unease.

Jazz notice Prowl's discomfort and wrapped an arm around him." Maybe later kid. Prowl just almost got hit with a lob-ball and we're both pretty tired from the pod trip here. Let's go check out our room Prowler." He said and started leading Prowl towards the berthrooms. 

Miko let out a disappointed "awww" but before she could protest any further, Ratchet started giving her a lecture on stressing out carrying mechs. Prowl was glad at least one mech here other than himself had a modicum of sense when it came to organics being a rather sensitive thing for some cybertronians to deal with.

Heading down the hallway a significant way, Prowl was glad when the noise of Ratchet and Miko arguing had faded and he was finally alone with Jazz. Looking at Jazz as they walked towards their room the shock of the earlier events had finally began to fade from his processor, leaving Prowl staring adoringly at his strong and attentive mate. Recalling the expression of sheer protectiveness and love on Jazz's faceplates when he saved Prowl form the lob-ball, the way Jazz so easily aborted the advances of that little organic, and Jazz's side of the bond radiating comfort and love towards Prowl and their sparkling had Prowl squeezing his thighs together as his valve gave a throb of want. His carrier protocols silently urging him to reward his mate for being so attentive and strong. 

Jazz looked over and Prowl, his visor glinting as his vents caught the scent that his mate's carrier protocols caused him to release." Prowler…" He whispered huskily, pressing the mech against the wall of the corridor. Soon he dropped his helm down to Prowl's neck, nibbling on delicate cables and mouthing at them. 

Prowl mewled, his optics squinted in pleasure." Jazz…" He moaned softly, caressing the back of his mate's helm gently as Jazz continued his loving administrations. Prowl's valve gave another dull pulse of arousal, lubricant started to seep through the seems of his modesty panel." Please…" Prowl whispered and spread his thighs as he allowed his panel to snap back and reveal his valve, damp and puffy with arousal. 

Jazz grinned in Prowl's neck cables, grinding his still closed modesty panel against Prowl's bare one, eliciting a desperate noise from his sparkling's carrier." I'm gonna frag you so hard Prowler…right against this fraggin wall."


End file.
